Rise of Dawn
by lucyxsting
Summary: After Lucy is kicked out of fairy tail, she meets someone who will help her become stronger, then she joins another guild
1. A wizard saint

Before the s class trials

It was like any other day in the guild, rowdy and the brawls the tore up the guild. Today thought was not like the other days. (by the way this is lucys pov) Luce we need to talk, Natsu said coming up from behind. Yeah what is it, I asked calmly. Your off the team and we also want you out of the guild, He said with a sneer. What came next I didn't expect they dragged me out after master my guild mark off of course, then they dumped me in the river. I found myself in the forest once I was able to get out of the water. I went looking for some kind of cave to get out of the rain that started while I was unconscious. As soon as I found a cave I was instantly warm and I couldn't figure out why, but it all made sense when I saw a dragon looking down at me.

(lucys pov)

Ahhhh! Don't be afraid child, I am a old friend of your mother, The dragon said. Before your mother died she asked me to take care of you and train you to become the next queen of are kind, She gently said. May I know your name, I asked confused? Of course, my name is Sora, I am the motherly dragon. I am the dragon who has care and compassion. Now I ask you, do you want to become a dragon slayer and rule over us when you are ready? Yes, I replied. Ok we will go to the dragon realm to train, it will take 6 years to master your training.

(6 years and a half later)

I have made quite a reputation for myself, in 1 month I have become a wizard saint except no one knows who I am, not even the magic council. My name is Dawn, I always wear a cape with a hood on. That is about to change though, I decided to join a guild. The one that houses my sister and dad. I use more than one magic now. I will name when I join the guild.

(sabertooth guild)

I kicked the doors open hard enough to get there attention. Where is Minerva, I asked with a deadly tone. I'm right here Dawn, She said calmly walking towards me. I think I will stop that casual walk, I thought. What you don't recognize me Min, I asked? I then dropped my hood and took my cloak off. Lucy, she yelled throwing herself on me. Hey big sis, kinda embarrassing that your little sis is a wizard saint, I said with an amused look. Are you joining, she asked hopefully. Of course I am.


	2. Meeting at the games

p style="text-align: center;"Lucy pov/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dad, we have a new member, her names Lucy Orlando, Minerva said emphasizing the word Orlando. He quickly shot is head up before saying welcome to the guild Lucy. She once again dragged me out the door and to the bar and got a girl named Amanda to get the stamp. Where and what color, she asked me cheerfully. Mr right shoulder in black, I said emotionless. Once I had gotten that settled Minerva dragged me over to a table with 4 men and 2 cats. Lucy this is Rufus, Orga, Rouge, and Sting. The two cats are Lector and Frocsh, she said cheerfully. Uh Minerva did you say Rufus as in memory-make mage, I asked her confused and a little surprised. Yeah, why do you love him, she said. emOh god shes as bad as Mira, I thought./em Um well i kind of remember someones nickname thats all, i said laughing awkwardly. Lucy, I will tickle you till you tell me or I will put you on a train, she said smirking evilly. I turned green at just the thought of a train. Y-your e-evil, I managed to say without barfing. Then tell me the nickname, she screamed. Doofus Rufus, I said. It really is you isn't it Rufus, I don't think I gave anyone else a hat like that, I said. Luce you okay, I heard her say. Im going on an hour long train ride, i told her. Are you trying to kill yourself women, you know how you get on trains, she yelled. Yeah well I feel like puking out my insides and also Rogue and Sting just to let you know, mating season is in a week, I said. before they responded I headed for the A little lie cant hurt right?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Lucy returns to the dragon realm through the forest)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I got to my room in the castle before dinner and grabbed a purple dress that went to my thigh and Put on the beautiful heels that were purple with gold. I hurried to dinner so I could talk to the other dragons. As soon as I entered they all stood from there seats at the dinner table and bowed or curtsied. I motioned for them to take a seat with me. After we all had a salad chitchat broke through the room. Princess might I ask how you snuck off this time, a silver dragon asked. Of Metallica, I told them I was going for an hour long train ride, I said gleefully. Well that is a surprise, i thought it would be the sleep thing again, a red dragon said. No Igneel last time i said that one i almost got caught, i said. everyone finished eating and went to their respective floating island or room in the castle. I took a bath once i got back to my room and I got on a spaghetti strap shirt and some jeans on and went back to the portal./p  
p style="text-align: center;"in crocus ( 5 months later)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I slowly trudged back to the guild and opened it silently. Everyone new that I was furious so they all stayed silent and didn't look at her. I finally made my way back to the bar and got 3 bottles of beer. I stalked over to Minerva and sat down drinking my beer. Um Lucy are you okay, she asked me. Fairy tail is back, the tenrou ones, i said thru clenched teeth. she was about to say something when the master announced something. We will be fighting to keep the number 1 title. The team going is Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rufus, and Lucy. Your reserve is Minerva. The games start tonight, he said./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Midnight/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We already knew where to go since we had three dragon slayers. I teleported us to the end in 3 seconds and we all made our way back to our guild hall/p  
p style="text-align: center;"next day/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ok folks and Our first place team is Sabertooth, mato yelled. We walked onto the field and I saw everyone staring at me in shock. finally Natsu broke the silence. Lucy! Yo, haven't seen you around for awhile, I said emotionless./p 


End file.
